In an ANDROID operating system, an application may apply for different permissions. After obtaining a required permission by applying, the application may invoke a corresponding application programming interface (API) or an application component to complete a corresponding function.
In some approaches, in a process of using an application that requires a ROOT permission, if the ROOT permission is not obtained, a function that requires the ROOT permission in the application cannot be normally used, or the application can normally run if the ROOT permission is obtained, that is, control a system, for example, manage and control a permission of an application.
However, considering security, a developer of a mobile terminal does not provide the ROOT permission for a user. Therefore, the user cannot normally use a function corresponding to the ROOT permission, such as control of or access to a system of the mobile terminal when using the mobile terminal whose ROOT permission is not available to the user.